1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing a recorded image, and more specifically to an apparatus for protecting personal information on the recorded image, a method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program recorded therein.
2. Related Art
With the protection of personal information strengthened, restrictions should be placed on the output of items related to personal information such as the person, car number and exposure-prohibited region that are captured on a recorded image extracted from a security image recorder. For the protection of personal information related to such a security image, methods such as masking or opaque filtering on the region related to personal information are used in a playing of the recorded image and static image extraction processes.
However, in order for the recorded image extracted from the image recorder to be used as legal evidential material, an original image should be maintained. However, because the original image is changed during the image processing processes such as encoding, masking and decoding for the original image in the masking process for the protection of personal information, there is a problem that it becomes unsuitable as legal evidential material. In addition, since the original image should be maintained, there is a problem that it becomes impossible even for the authorized user to process the protection of personal information on the extracted recorded image. For example, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0035299, which is published on Apr. 16, 2012, discloses an image protection processing apparatus for personal information protection, and image security system and method using the same.